


Hiking Trails to Shopping Carts

by Vayquo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adult Pidge | Katie Holt, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Allura/Shiro (Voltron), F/M, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Human Allura (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) Has Two Moms, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Other, Pining Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Samoan Hunk (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Texan Keith (Voltron), broganes, lancelot????, lotor - Freeform, shiro and keith are cannon siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vayquo/pseuds/Vayquo
Summary: It began with a non-volunteer hike, followed by  target workers, and then an accident.Lance lives a pretty average life until someone close to him gets engaged, and is forced to mingle with acquaintances met in the past.Keith and his brother, Shiro, have always lived together. So, it's not a surprise when Shiro wants Keith to know more about his Fiance. Unfortunately for Keith, he has to hang out with someone he's not all that fond of.





	Hiking Trails to Shopping Carts

**Author's Note:**

> * I STRONGLY RECOMMEND TO NOT READ THE DESCRIPTION, it kinda spoils a little bit of the first chapter!
> 
> *Description: This is the chapter where Keith and Lance meet; Allura and Shiro meet.

PROLOGUE

Group Chat: Pidgeotto, HunkyCinnamonRoll, and LadiesMan69

LadiesMan69: ugh allura is making me hike with her

Pidgeotto: oh no! you have to do something other than check yourslef out in the mirror… poor lance

HunkyCinnamonRoll: o hey lance

LadiesMan69: i told u its LadiesMan69

LadiesMan69: I’m too tired for this (-.-)

LadiesMan69: how are you guys not dying it’s 7 am i need beauty sleep!!!111!1!!

HunkyCinnamonRoll: lol i don’t I’m naturally beautiful

Pidgeotto: natrly perfect (/◕ヮ◕)/☆☆☆

HunkyCinnamonRoll: yeah that too, thanks pidge.

LadiesMan69: wot

LadiesMan69: you aren’t listening, I’m trying to complain (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

LadiesMan69: whered u go

Pidgeotto: sorry ladiesman69, we don’t waste our time with your shenanigans

HunkyCinnamonRoll: PIDGE

Pidgeotto: go back to ur hike

HunkyCinnamonRoll: it might be fun if you just try to enjoy it..

LadiesMan69: y

Pidgeotto: we have better things to do than hear you rant about trash

HunkyCinnamonRoll: sorry gotta go

Pidgeotto: yeah, me too

Pidgeotto: ┬──┬ ¯\\_(ツ) addio

LadiesMan69: nooooooooo (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

 

\----------------------------

 

PM: KeithKogane and ☆☆Shiro☆☆

☆☆Shiro☆☆: let's take a hike.

KeithKogane: what?

☆☆Shiro☆☆: 7 am, tomorrow

☆☆Shiro☆☆: be there

KeithKogane: what??

☆☆Shiro☆☆: we’re going to be in a group of people so look presentable

KeithKogane: what???

☆☆Shiro☆☆: along with a tour guide

KeithKogane: ????

☆☆Shiro☆☆: be up and ready tomorrow

☆☆Shiro☆☆: bye

KeithKogane: bye???

KeithKogane: ???

KeithKogane: ? hike 

\------------------------------------

“Lance! You ready yet? We gotta go!” Allura yelled from the other side of Lance’s bedroom door. If they wasted another minute they could be late. Allura was not going to getting that on her permanent record.  
“Just one more wink of sleep I promise I’ll get up after that” Lance mumbled into his pillow. Lance needed his beauty sleep, if he didn’t have it his hair would look like a lion’s mane, and his face would be bloated. Allura was not having it 

“Get up right now or you won’t be getting dinner Lance!” 

“Where’s the threat in that?” 

“Hunk’s homemade garlic knots. But, since you’re not getting up then you can kiss that-”  
“NOOO WAIT! I’m getting up!” 

Allura smirked and walked away, then realizing that she has yet to ask Hunk to make garlic knots, and begins to furiously tap on her phone through short messages.  
Lance slips out of his blankets grasp “I’ll come back later, don’t worry.” he whispers and reassures his bed. He throws on a light blue t-shirt and a green bomber jacket and pulls up pant legs of some ripped up jeans onto his legs. He grabs his crocodile shaped crocs and buckles them in.  
He slings open his door and skips down the stairs, and finds some bacon staring back at him on the table. “Go ahead, I already ate mine. If you want eggs alongside it they’re in the refrigerator. I wasn’t sure if you wanted anyway so I only made myself some.” She explained while her eyes bore into her phone. “Okay, thanks. Oh, and Allura?” “Hmm?” She responded still entranced in the technology in her hands. “Aren’t you ever tempted to open the door so you can see this sleeping beauty” Lance said displaying his face with his hands and grinned, but Allura did not look amused. She had multiple expressions on her face. Disgust, coolness, and a stern one. “No, for multiple reasons. One, gross, you’re my nephew I’d rather not see you without pants or a shirt. Two, I’ve seen you sleep, it’s definitely not pretty. You have dried saliva on your chin, drool leaking from lips, and your limbs are all over the bed, spread out. Two words. Not. Pretty. Three, you’ve told me you don’t want me just walking in, because you made the point that if you were about to take a shower and you were butt naked, it would be awkward between us for the rest of our lives.”  
“Whatever” he said lamely.  
“Yes, ‘whatever’... speaking of ‘whatever’ whatever have you done with all the bacon that was made! There was supposed to be leftovers!” Lance looked back at Allura with full cheeks of bacon, “You never specified?” Lance made as an excuse.  
“I guess it doesn’t really matter. I mean what did I expect from growing teenage boy.” Allura sighed and smiled.  
“You ready then?”  
“I think so.”  
“We’re off then!”  
Allura swung the door open, and they ventured into the car. 

\-----------------------------

“What do you want for breakfast Keith?” Shiro asked.  
“Protein and fruit.”  
“Simple enough, I’ll make some eggs and bacon along with some raspberries. Sound good?”  
“Yep, thanks.” Keith responded drily.  
“Good, you’re welcome” Shiro said intently.  
Shiro made breakfast while Keith put on bug spray and scrolled through Tumblr. They scarfed down their food and started walking to the hiking trail.

 

“Greetings hikers, welcome to Leveral’s trail! I will be your tour guide of the forest of the day. Today we will be hiking for around two hours, approximately six miles in distance. Join up with a stranger and chat, take pictures of mother nature, entertain yourselves however you would like to.”  
“Shiro, are we sure about this? This seems like a big commitment...and really boring.” Keith asked.  
“Shoosh, no negativity. It’ll be fun, you can enjoy scenery, you might meet a new friend, who knows maybe this trip starts your destiny.” Shiro explained grandly, Keith snorted.  
“Yeah...no. You are way too cheesy for well...everything.”  
“Just have sprit, okay? I’m gonna go mingle with people in the front. Why don’t you go check out the back and uhh… have fun.” Shiro started sprinting to the top of the group while Keith just stood and waited for people to pass him.  
“Hello...err...person?” Keith greeted awkwardly. Keith didn’t notice the person eyes until they looked up. They had bright ocean blue eyes and glistened from their eyes that were tearing up exhaustion.  
“Hi, and why are you talking to me at this time in the morning?” The male questioned sleepily.  
“Okay, umm… nevermind” Keith said, dissapointed.  
“Wait, do you think I’m hot, is that why you spoke to me?” The male asked while flipping is shimmering hair to side with a wicked grin creeping onto his face.  
“What?! No! That’s ridiculous! I was just trying to be friendly you prick.” Keith exclaimed. “Whatever, you like me!” The boy sang. Yes, the boy Keith decided he was just a boy. Immature, egotistical, egocentric, and definitely not lacking self-confidence.  
Great, just perfect he was stuck with the teasing from a boy of the likes of him for two. Whole. Hours. This was perfect. Just perfect. NOT.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fan-fiction on Archive, and obviously it is KLANCE! Yes, I aM ReaLlY eXcITED!!1! I hope you enjoyed the prologue, this is only the beginning and more fun and interesting chapters will come in the future! Hope you had as much fun reading it, as I had writing. 
> 
> No, this is not the end of the text, BUT, there will be less than there was in this chapter. Mainly because the next chapters will be longer.


End file.
